lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/Renegade: Commando hunter 14
From the grave looks of the Fivesome's face, his plan had worked. He had done several things to scare ten shades of osik outta the teen commandos. He hadn't fired a shot at them. Physically. He had remained across the street while the shooting had occurred. He had liberated a repulsor truck from a cargo shipment company. He had also remotely wired a customized DC-17 repeater rifle on the repulsor truck's cockpit and timed it so right when it would pass the motel's front, it would machine gun the plaza's front door. The funniest piece of it was one of the Five's men was walking out the door just as it happened. It was interesting to see especially when he snuck up close to the plasma gunned window and casually threw in a note on a flimsi sheet. He had casually threatened their lives and he did it pretty darn well. Especially considering he had to hope none of them would see and or recognize him. Just as he was watching the chaotic scene on the hotel, five speeder bikes roared out of the alleyway, with the Fivesome riding on it. "That's alright." He thought to himself, watching the ride out of town. "I can always find you anyway." He said, walking forward faster, with a new purpose. He lifted his arm and spoke into the concealed comlink. "R5, prep the''Dar'jetti''we're banging out." He said. As the Mandalorian bounty hunters frequently said. Oya. In Mando'a, it meant it was time to hunt. So Oya!''It was indeed, time to hunt... .........………… They had found the perfect place. A small woodland area about seven miles away from the laboratory. It had a thick area full of trees, bushes, several caves and a large hill. The caves could be outfitted with sensor traps, something Waros had invented. He also could have some sensor mines towards the area of the base. Perhaps they could do some other traps as well. "Yo Sam, look at this." Ani said. Sam walked over to the bush Ani was standing by. What Ani was looking at was a carcass. The body was covered in a green cloth, or rather what was left of one. The creature was about one point sixty-five meters tall. It had pale skin, a an auburn brown patch of hair at the top of his head. He also had a DL-44 sidearm, as well as... All of a sudden, Sam did a double take. He had a DL-44 ''sidearm. It was a human being that had died about six months before. "A Rebel commando." Sam said, sadly. This poor fellow had been killed and disposed of right here. Executed just because of him believing the Emperor was wrong. One day, that would change. As he was thinking these thoughts, he could have sworn he heard a starfighter's engine in the distance. But that was impossible, only TIE fighters flew around here. He'd have to investigate that later. But for right now.. "Alright guys, set up camp!" Sam said. And they did... Category:Blog posts